


Breaking Away

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Filter (Band)
Genre: Angst, Concerts, Crushes, M/M, POV First Person, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: I can't help but feel enamoured by him. The way his body jerks to the music, how his chest puffs up and heaves just before he lets out a particularly powerful scream. He's shirtless and sweating, using every ounce of himself to project his voice. He's like a wild animal on stage.





	Breaking Away

I've never felt more alive than I do right now. The closeness of everyone hopping and gyrating in the crowd mixed with the shrewd squeal of guitar and bass made my heart leap out of my body and come crashing back down with force. The speakers shook and rattled my bones and I threw my arms up in the air, screaming and chanting until my voice was hoarse.

Amongst the crowd were kids my age. Late teens, nearly finished with high school (assuming they weren't dropouts), and wanting to get away from everything keeping them down. Away from the parents, from the stress, from the fakeness of their supposed _friends_. This was a place where all the loners and losers could feel a part of something bigger than themselves. They weren't alone here. Everyone was moving together to the same beat, yelling at the top of their lungs as the band played on.

Beyond the crowd, beyond the raised hands extending up towards the heavens, was the band in question. _Filter_. Industrial, grungy, _melodic_ … I not only jump and hop to burn off the adrenaline, but to peer up towards the stage. I look up to see _him_ trudging around the stage, utilizing every empty space as he wails into his microphone. His voice nearly overpowers everything else.

During my excitement of them playing one of my favorite songs _Under_ , I can't help but feel enamoured by him. The way his body jerks to the music, how his chest puffs up and heaves just before he lets out a particularly powerful scream. He's shirtless and sweating, using every ounce of himself to project his voice. He's like a wild animal on stage. Feral and untamed. Dangerous, but _beautiful_. Unpredictable and graceful at the same time.

The lights from the stage pan down over me, reflecting off the stars in my eyes as I watch him, completely enraptured in the moment. Suddenly, everyone around me disappears and it's almost as if it's just me and _him_. The knocking of elbows and shoulders don't even register to me anymore. I'm too bewitched by the singer to pay much attention to anything happening around me. When he lets out a harsh yell that he sustains for a good five seconds, I feel it echo out of the speakers and into my bones.

The song ends and I'm left wanting. I come back down from my adrenaline rush and just like that I'm part of the crowd once again. I'm one of the losers just trying to fit in.

“You guys want one more?” The singer calls out over the speakers.

Everyone, including myself, bursts into a shared yell that makes my ears ring. I'm screaming so loud that my throat hurts, but I don't care. I need more of the power and energy the band gives off. I need more of _him_ and his voice. Eventually the crowd settles down long enough for the singer to get another word in and my heart beats faster as he scans the crowd with a watchful gaze. His eyes pass over me for the briefest second and he smirks.

“I think we got one more,” he says as he puts his mic back on the stand and picks up a guitar.

The anticipation of waiting those few seconds before they jump into the next song feels like an eternity, but it's worth waiting for. The first few chords are painted over the quaint little dance hall and I feel it shake me to the core. It's too much and not enough all at once, making me wonder if this is what it feels like to break away. To be high above everyone else as the crowd pulses like one giant heart.

_”Once again I'm stuck in here…”_

His voice brings me back as it ebbs out across the crowd, a mere whisper compared to the intensity of their previous song.


End file.
